1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bar from which beverages are to be served and more particularly, a portable bar with an attachable and detachable cooking device such as a portable barbecue.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bar structures for serving of beverages have long been known. The typical bar is constructed as a rigid unit and is permanently installed in conjunction with a home or a place of business. A typical bar is generally no bigger than six to ten feet in length, which has a counter on its upper surface and shelving within its back surface.
With some homes and certain types of businesses, there is a need for use of a bar, not on a full time basis. It would therefore be desirable to construct a bar that can be collapsed so that the bar would occupy a substantially smaller amount of space to facilitate storage when not in use. There have been constructed portable bars in the prior art, but these bars have not included a shelf with a hole for housing a drop-in ice bucket, a retractable condiment tray in the counter or an attached umbrella assembly.
Bars are frequently set up in outdoor environments. In such an environment, the bar should be constructed to include some kind of umbrella to protect the bartender and customers from the sun and also from the rain. Prior to the present invention, it has not been known to provide a bar with a portable bar.